Warning Signs
by kittycatpaws
Summary: Please do not read if you get uncomfortable easily with illness and death. I assure you that I did not beat around the bush with this story. No actual shipping involved however I know I cannot stop your imagination. The characters belong to SEGA and other respective parties.


His cell-phone rang, thus waking him from a deep slumber. He was agitated by this and leaned over to see who was calling him. It was Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog was calling him at three in the morning. It had better be a good reason that the annoying blue blur was calling him so early and disrupting what sleep he could get.

Shadow should have taken it as the first warning sign.

He sat up in the bed and answered his cell-phone with a hateful tone. "What the hell are you calling me for? Don't you know what time it is?" Shadow had asked him angry tone. All he heard in response was loud sobbing. It caught him off guard.

That was the second warning sign.

A voice soon answered on the phone. It was Sonic's voice, but it was strained and depressed, unlike his usually cheery self. "Sorry for calling so…so late…or early…I guess…but…can we…can we talk?" Sonic sounded unsure, almost scared, to be talking to Shadow.

That was the third warning sign.

Alarm bells went off in Shadow's mind. 'Something is wrong' he kept thinking repeatedly. He had no idea what to do. He was honestly confused by this feeling of dread that washed over him. Still, no matter what he was feeling or thinking, Shadow knew he had to keep the conversation going. "Sonic…where are you?" he asked carefully, not sure he was going to like the answer.

Sonic didn't reply. This scared Shadow immensely. He looked at the phone screen, but the call wasn't disconnected. Shadow took in a deep breath and asked again. "Sonic, where are you?" he asked more calmly this time. "…I don't know. I'm sorry."

"It's fine! It's fine" Shadow replied in a panic. This was not like Sonic at all. Sonic was always cheerful, easy going, playful, adventurous, and manage to put everyone in a best mood; sure, he even had the occasional anger problems, but the blue hedgehog never claimed to be perfect. This behavior right now…was new side of Sonic. He seemed out of it, like he wasn't even himself. Taking another deep breath in, Shadow asked, "So…you…uh…you wanted to talk?"

"…Yeah…If that's okay…with you."

"It's fine. Do you want to meet up or just stay on the phone?" Shadow asked. Again, came a long silence. Shadow couldn't tell how long it was before Sonic started talking again. "This was a bad idea. Sorry I bothered you." Shadow could tell that Sonic was crying, despite the clear sentence that came out. Before Shadow could answer, Sonic hung up. Shadow checked his phone and saw that the call was disconnected.

Shadow held the phone in hand, just staring at it. He wasn't quite sure what just happened. Was it just a dream? Did it really happen? Shadow wanted to go back to sleep and forget about this…but deep down…he knew something was going on. What was it though? It was driving him insane! Why was this happening? Why did Sonic call him, of everyone that the blue hedgehog knew? What would drive the hedgehog to tears like that?

He started calling Sonic back. It rang. Shadow started twitching. It went to voicemail. Shadow called again. Sonic didn't answer. Shadow called again and again, for who knows how many times. Sonic never answered. Shadow just sat there, dumbfounded. 'What now?' Shadow started scrolling through his contacts. He called Rouge. She answered.

"Hey Hon. What's my favorite ebony-"

"Have you heard from Sonic?" Shadow didn't mean to sound desperate, but he needed to contact Sonic. He didn't know why…but it felt important to him. Rouge was quiet for a little bit, then asked, "No. I haven't. What's going on?"

"He called me. I think something's wrong. It's…just a gut feeling but he wasn't acting right over the phone."

"…Alright. I'll call around and find out anything for you. Can you call him back?"

"I'll try again. Thanks Rouge."

Shadow hung up and tried calling Sonic again. No response. 'Answer me, you asshole!' Shadow called once more, but Sonic didn't answer. If this was a prank, he was literally going to kill that hedgehog! It was then that Rouge called back. Answering quickly, he asked, "Have you found out anything?"

"Hold on Shadow, I got Tails on the line as well."

"Shadow! Did you find Sonic?!" Tails asked in a panic tone.

"No. He just called a while ago, wanting to talk and next thing I know he hung up. Do you know what's going on?"

"Not really, but he was really upset these last couple weeks and he's been lashing out at everyone! Next thing I know, he just takes off during a picnic with Amy, Cream and I and we haven't seen him in days!"

That was the fourth warning sign.

"…Tails…do you have any idea where he might be? Anywhere at all? This is very important, and anything could help us."

"I don't know Shadow. We've all been looking everywhere we can think of, but nobody can find him." 'Does he not want to be found?' Then it happened. There was a beep. Shadow looked at his cell phone and it was Sonic calling him back.

"I got to go! It's Sonic!" Before he got a response from the other two, Shadow ended the conversation and answered Sonic's call. "Sonic! You're okay?" There was laughing on the other end, but it was not a joyful laugh.

That was the fifth warning sign.

"Sonic, listen to me. Everyone is worried about you. You're scaring your friends. I know something is up. Let me help if I can. You wanted to talk, right? Just talk to me then. I'll listen to you. Even if it takes all day, I'll listen to you." There was moment of silence before Sonic said, "…Is it alright if we can meet up?" "Yes! That's fine! Where do you want to meet up?"

"…you know…that pond…in Central Square Park?"

"Yeah. I do. I'll meet you there just as soon I can."

"…Okay."

Sonic hung up. Shadow did not hesitate nor waste time getting ready to leave.

* * *

Shadow was at the pond's edge in the park for about five minutes before he realized he should probably text Rouge on what happen. After he did, he was there another ten minutes when he heard somebody coming. Shadow whipped his body around on instinct, only to see Sonic standing there. The blue hedgehog was hugging himself, his eyes were swollen, and he looked very thin as though he was not eating. He was even paler than usual, and he looked like he was freezing.

Sonic cautiously walked up beside Shadow and sat down, keeping his legs close to his body. On cue, Shadow sat down beside Sonic, not saying a word. Birds were waking up, and dawn was coming up soon. It was beginning to get brighter outside. Sonic stared out across the water while Shadow looked at Sonic with a look of pity, something he didn't do often. Finally, Sonic said something. "I'm…I'm dying Shadow."

Shadow was in shock but as he kept looking at the blue hedgehog it was starting to make some sense. "How long, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't know. All I know that its something about my immune system attacking myself. I don't have anything fighting off the bad bacteria around me. It's so bad that my lungs hurt and I'm so nauseated. The doctors think I caught something else along the way because of how my body is acting up."

This statement alone brought back bad memories of Maria, as the disease was too eerily similar. Shadow tried to keep his focus on Sonic, but he couldn't help but picture Maria in Sonic's place. "Do…they actually know what it is?" Shadow asked.

Sonic kept staring at the water and said, "They're thinking it might be a number of things, but it's progressing pretty fast. They've already seen some deterioration around my spinal cord and brain. They're running some tests now, but the doctors are sure that it isn't curable." Shadow was listening, but a part of him couldn't believe that it was happening. Tears started flowing from Sonic's eyes as huddled his body closer. "How am I supposed to tell Tails this? And everyone else? They probably think I'm a coward for running away like this. Or even heartless to leave them out of it, but I don't know what to do! I'm so scared!" He was sobbing now, and tears were coming in large droplets.

Shadow felt so helpless. He honestly wanted to help Sonic feel better, to take away the hurt and anguish. He didn't know what to do! Why did-! Then it hit him. Out of everyone that Sonic probably knew, Shadow was perhaps the only one that went through this sort of thing. The sorrow, the sickness, the death: all things that Shadow had experienced through his time since his creation. 'If there was anyone he could confide to without fear or confusion…it would have been me.' Shadow sighed and wrapped his arm around the shivering hedgehog in a comforting manner. Sonic flinched but did not jerk away from the touch. "I just…I just didn't want anyone to worry about me…"

It was then that Shadow hit Sonic in the top of his head, causing a yelp to escape the younger hedgehog. "If you didn't want anyone to worry, you shouldn't have run off like that! Did you know that everyone was looking for you?! Did you think, for one second, that you were the only one that was scared?!" Shadow grabbed Sonic's face gently and made him look directly at the black hedgehog's stern face. "I bet it's hard to accept what is going on, but you have friends who will be there for you every step of the way. Yes, the news will be hard on them and they'll have to adjust to this just as much as you will; but they care and love you. Not because of what you do, but rather why you do those actions. They want to help you, Sonic. So, let them."

Sonic just stared at Shadow in disbelief, not sure how to react. In his honest opinion, Shadow didn't know where those words came from. Hopefully it was enough to calm the young hedgehog down so that he would return to his 'family'. Sonic smiled softly and lowered his head with a calm expression that Shadow didn't see on him in a long time, and then started violently coughing. Shadow was shocked at this, but he quickly reacted in time to help Sonic sit up and pat his back. Blood drooled from Sonic's mouth and he looked like he was in pain. Shadow growled and said, "I'm taking you to the emergency room."

Sonic looked like he was going to protest but said nothing because of his coughing. Shadow helped the blue hedgehog on his feet and practically dragged him along, not sure if Chaos Control would be the safest thing for Sonic right now.

* * *

At the waiting room, Shadow sat there with his eyes half-closed. He got Sonic there and was able to check him in, but since they were of no relations he was forced to stay out in the waiting room. Shadow managed to call Rouge up on the cell phone thirty minutes ago, who then called everyone else and got them hurrying down to the hospital. Nobody came yet, but Shadow was sure that everyone would be pouring into waiting room, asking questions and demanding answers. News reporters might even try and come in too, invading Sonic's privacy and poking around where they didn't need to be. All of this was something Shadow was not looking forward to.

Shadow had not told anyone what Sonic told him; in his opinion, it was confidential and up to Sonic to explain what was happening and why he was acting a certain way. However, he wondered how well Sonic could be able to tell anyone, or whether he would want to still after what happened in the park. Shadow closed his eyes, a little worried about how all of this was going to play out. 'One way or another, they are going to find out eventually, Sonic. You got to tell them the truth and hope they'll understand.'

"Mister Shadow?"

Shadow's eyes shot open and turned to the sound of the voice. It was a nurse in her colorful uniform and a clipboard, fairly startled by Shadow's quick reaction. Shadow could literally feel his quills rise in nervous anticipation as he asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Um…the patient you brought in wanted to see you really quick. He's not really suppose to have any visitors yet, but he insisted." Shadow nodded his head in understanding, thankful that she didn't say Sonic's name out loud in the waiting room where other people could hear them. He followed her through the doors and past some other several types rooms before coming to Sonic's room. The blinds were shut and, when the door opened, Shadow could see that the curtains covered Sonic's bed for concealment. He thanked her and walked in, carefully walking around the hospital curtains to see Sonic's face. He got some color back in his skin, but he was still in same terrible shape. He had a I.V going in his arm, giving him fluids for the time being and an oxygen hose in his nostrils. He was also laying down and covered in blankets to help keep him warm. Sonic looked at Shadow, and in the light of the room Shadow could see how bad of shape the hedgehog was in. Sonic sighed and said, "They're going to put me into quarantine soon cause of my immune system. They want to do scans on me, but I'm not sure which ones be…"

Shadow listened carefully to what Sonic said, and sighed. "Probably X-rays and CAT scans. It makes the most sense right now. They might try an MRI because of your other problems."

"…Okay. That helps. Thanks."

"The others will be here soon."

"…Others?"

Shadow frowned a little and replied, "Tails, Amy, and probably Knuckles and Cream with her chao. I know Rouge would be here-"

"Crap." Shadow was taking aback by what Sonic said. With his ears perking up, Shadow was going to ask if Sonic had a problem with Rouge, but the blue hedgehog started saying, "I didn't want anyone seeing me like this…I was hoping to talk to Tails before I landed in here." 'Oh. He didn't want anyone else seeing him besides me.' Shadow sighed once more and said, "Well, too bad. You had plenty of time to tell them outside of here. Now you're just going to have to accept it, because you are going to be in here a long while. I doubt you'll be leaving in less than a week."

Sonic looked at Shadow and smiled a little, saying, "Yeah. You're right. Just gotta deal with it." Shadow relaxed a little before hearing something out in the hall.

"You don't understand! I'm on his emergency contact list!" cried out the first voice, which sounded familiar to Shadow.

"Wait a minute! Why are you on his emergency contact list and not me?!" hollered out the second voice.

"Not now Amy! I need to see him!" the first voice demanded again.

"Why the hell can't we see him?" angrily asked the third voice.

"I'm sorry! Nobody can see the patient right now! He isn't supposed to have visitors!" replied the nurse from earlier.

"That would be Tails, Amy, and Knuckles" Sonic giggled before coughing violently. Shadow leaned Sonic over and started gently patting his back, rubbing it after Sonic quit coughing. "Shouldn't you be wearing gloves?" Sonic asked with a soft smile.

"I am, you idiot" Shadow retorted, although he wasn't too sure himself that cotton gloves counted. After helping him back down on the bed, Shadow noticed someone coming into the room. Turning quickly, he was face to face with the pink hedgehog known as Amy in the small room. Immediately after seeing her, Sonic tensed up with his quills raised in defensive position. Shadow didn't know why Sonic was like this but figured it out when Amy started lunging for Sonic!

"Sonic! There you-" she started saying, but Shadow grabbed her from behind and pulled her arms back to keep her from escaping. "What are you doing, Shadow?" she started hollering. "Believe it or not, keeping you from killing him!" Shadow said as he dragged Amy out of the room, with her fighting him back. This created chaos in the nursing station as Tails, Knuckles, Cream and Cheese, Rouge, Team Chaotix, and almost everyone else Sonic knew plus the other nurses and patients watched Shadow pulling back Amy and keeping her from retaliating and hitting him!

"Hon, I didn't know you were still here, much less back there with 'the patient'" Rouge said, not helping Shadow in any way whatsoever.

"He asked to see me before he got sent to quarantine!" Shadow said before Amy flipped him over on his back then kicked him in the side. She started running back to Sonic's room, however Rouge blocked the way and said, "Hey, I know Shadow isn't easy to get along with but maybe he had a good reason for doing what he did. Also, you shouldn't have kicked him."

"He said I was going to hurt Sonic. Where did he get an idea like that from?" Amy asked with a growl, not fazed from Rouge's hostile behavior.

"Please stop! This isn't right!" Cream said as she stepped in between the two girls, breaking up the fight.

"Chao chao!" said Cheese.

"Cream is right. Sonic is within earshot of us. We don't know what's going on, but it has to be really bad if he had to come here. The last thing that he needs is to hear us fighting out here!" Tails explained, calming both women down. Everyone else in the nurses' station felt the tension of the room go away but some started staring at Shadow for answer of some kind. Shadow looked away from them, not wanting to say anything out loud and cause even more problems. Tails walked over to Shadow and asked, "Do you think its okay if I see him?"

"Do you honestly think it's up to me?"

"…Kind of. I don't anything about the situation or what is going on."

"…" Shadow knew Tails was very mature for his age, so that wasn't a problem. It was a matter of whether Sonic's health was ready for it. Before Shadow could answer, a doctor came by and exclaimed, "I'm sorry but this area is not a place for socializing! You all need to leave!"

"But…" Cream said, pulling out cute little innocent eyes, but the doctor was having none of it. "You need to leave now, or I will call the authorities."

All of Sonic's friends, plus Shadow and Rouge, had to walk back to the waiting room. Knuckles started blaming Amy and the two started fighting with each other, but Tails easily broke them apart while trying not to seem so depressed and frightened. Team Chaotix (consisting of Vector, Espio, Mighty, and Charmy) seemed to brought stuff to keep them occupied. Cream had brought her tea set and coloring book, so she played with Cheese. Rouge patted Shadow on the pat, apologizing for her behavior back at the nursing station. Others that were there included Blaze, Silver, E-123 Omega (who technically came with Rouge), and Big surprisingly. The waiting room seemed full and rather crowded with everybody there, and after a few hours everyone got a bit twitchy and irritated.

"Why are you still here, Shadow?"

Shadow turned Rouge, who asked the question. He really couldn't think of an answer to give her. Sonic and him weren't particularly friends, and sometimes they fought each other brutally. He took Sonic to the emergency room, sure, but other than that he wasn't kind to Sonic. When Sonic needed him today, it was out of desperation and a sense of closure that it seemed that only Shadow could bring. Now Sonic has the rest of his friends there, ready to help when need be. So why was Shadow still there?

"Why are you here?" he asked Rouge, a valid question but an honest attempt to dodge around the inquiry she made. She shrugged and said, "Omega and I thought this was rather important thing for you to keep you around here. For what purpose, I have no idea."

"THIS WAS A MUTUALLY AGREED ASSESMENT" Omega chimed in. 'So, they're only here because of me…'

"Basically, you don't even care about Sonic's well-being, do you?" Knuckles asked, who had heard the entire conversation, and perhaps was not the only one.

"Sure, we do", Rouge said as she leaned back in her chair, "but I'd just give my support outside this place." "AFFIRMATIVE!" Omega said. Knuckles stood up, with one of his fists pointed at them, and said, "What the hell is wrong with you? He's fighting for his life! At least I care enough to be there for him when he needs me!"

"Just hush" Shadow said. He wasn't willing to go through this echidna's whining and belly-aching tonight, no matter if Sonic was here or not. "Oh really? Then why the hell are you here?" Knuckles asked furiously.

"I have my reasons" Shadow replied, frowning however.

"Reasons? Since when have you cared about anything?!" Knuckles asked, arms in the air and ready to fight.

"Shut up!"

Everyone turned their heads to Tails, who glared at Knuckles with dull eyes. "You don't know what you are talking about. Sit down." Knuckles was shocked at Tails' response but did as he said. Shadow was somewhat impressed on how well Tails handled the situation. 'He probably became fed up since he knew better, especially after what happened earlier on the phone.'

It was an hour after that conversation, and perhaps three hours since Sonic was admitted, when a nurse, a different one instead of the same girl from earlier, came by and approached the group. They all stood up, but she looked nervously at all of them and said, "I'm sorry but we can only allow two visitors at a time." Tails immediately walked forward, and Amy started to join him, but Tails shook his head and said, "Not this time." He looked at Shadow silently and instantly Shadow knew what was expected. The two of them followed the nurse down a few halls and came by a pressurized room that was isolated off from other rooms. Tails, once he saw the room they were heading towards, looked directly at Shadow with a questioning look. Shadow felt his ears go down on instinct, something that he didn't mean to do but regardless it happened. 'He knows something bad happen. He's preparing himself for the worse, even though he has no clue as to what it may be, and he knows I've been keeping it from him.'

They entered the room. Sonic was attached to more I.V. pumps and it looked like he was receiving blood, but overall the situation seemed the same to Shadow. It was a more private room, and even here the blinds were closed, and the curtains drawn some around the bed. Sonic himself was more alert as to what was going on, and he seemed better, however still clearly ill. Shadow could practically feel Tails body stiffen beside him before approaching Sonic calmly and speaking to him softly. Shadow heard the nurse leave, and realized it was only three of them in the room…no, four.

"Espio" Shadow growled in a low tone as he frowned. Tails and Sonic didn't hear Shadow, but Espio did. "I hope you do not mind my curiosity. It is part of my job description" a voice whispered behind Shadow, however near the door as well.

"I have the good mind to kick you out. What are you doing here?" Shadow whispered back, not even going to attempt to find the chameleon but instead continued watching Sonic and Tails interact.

"Don't worry. Not Vector nor Knuckles sent me. They really don't know where I am. This is of my own volition"

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

"I want to make sure he is safe. Like hell I'm going to tell anybody anything and you know it. Sonic needs a safety net right now. Should anything happen, those two got me in their corner."

"Like an attack?"

"Exactly. You know something like this is going to draw Eggman out."

"…Fine. If you get caught, you're on your own."

"Relax. I'll tell Tails later when Sonic is resting."

"He's going to kill you."

"Probably. It was nice knowing you too" Espio added with a hint of sarcasm at the end with quiet kiss noise, just to irritate the black hedgehog. Shadow rolled his eyes and stopped whispering to Espio, in case Tails and Sonic was to catch on to what they were saying.

"Why didn't you tell me…Sonic, we're a team. We stick together, no matter what" Tails said as his eyes filled up with tears. Tails had sat straight up in his seat, his full attention on Sonic and nothing else. 'He is trying so hard to be mature, despite being the youngest one in the room.'

"I know…I was just scared. I don't even know what's going on…but…I should have at least said something. I'm so sorry Tails" Sonic said, full blown crying at this point. He was trying so hard to stop crying, but his bawling noises didn't faze Tails.

"Is it alright…if I hug you?" Tails quietly asked, still acting tough. Sonic looked at Tails and smiled despite his tears, saying, "Of course buddy. Always." Tails broke down and dove for a hug, in which Sonic weakly caught him. They embraced each other, not wanting to let go of the other. Shadow felt a smile creep up on his face, and soon shook it off. He then asked, "What are the doctors planning on for treatment?" Sonic looked up at Shadow, perhaps now realizing that Shadow was here, and immediately folded his ears back as he looked away.

That was the sixth warning sign.

Shadow narrowed his eyes as he noticed Sonic's expression, and then he started to snarl. "What are the doctors planning for treatment?" Shadow repeated, this time with anger filling his voice. Tails noticed this tone and turned to face Shadow, wondering what could have set off the black hedgehog. Sonic, instead of answering, turned his head away, as if he was ashamed. Sonic let go of Tails, leaving Tails more confused than ever. Shadow was furious, mostly because he knew Sonic was hiding something else. 'After all that had happened, he does this? Coward!'

"Sonic, what is it?" Tails asked softly, dread filling his face as he continued, "The doctors…they have a plan…right?"

"Ye-yeah. They…do…they're thinking about…umm…chemotherapy…and maybe other stuff…but they said that it was…it was…a small chance of working…"

"It's okay Sonic. Everything will be okay. It'll work out in the end" Tails assured Sonic with a small pat on his back. Shadow, however, felt a tension in his chest as he realized what was going on. He knew what Sonic was going to say next. He knew what Sonic was trying to get at. He knew what Sonic was planning, so it came to little shock to Shadow when Sonic said, "but I'm not going to do it."

The room fell silent. It was only a brief time, but it felt forever. Tails jerked away from Sonic when he finally processed what Sonic said. "You…what?" Tails asked, horror filling his eyes.

"I'm…I'm… I'm not going to go through that!" Sonic cried out, shaking violently as he grabbed the blankets with his fists, "I can't go through that! I'm dying Tails! They can't save me! They can delay my death for a while…but they can't save me…"

"So, you're just going to give up? Is that it? After everything that we went through! All those life and death battles between us and practically everything out in the universe that wanted to kill us, you stood your ground. You fought, and even came close to death so many times that I even lost count, and now? You just…want to give up? Like that?"

Tails was crying at this point, perhaps on the verge of breaking down all the way, however Sonic was not looking at Tails, much less answering him. The light that once danced in Sonic's eyes was now gone, never to return, and was replaced with anguish.

Shadow fully understood now on what was happening. 'Sonic has an immune disease that is killing him quickly. Sonic knew that there was nothing that could save him. Instead of wanting to go through all this 'treatment' that he knew wasn't going to help him, he ran away in attempts of sparing everyone of the grief. However, he still felt lost and unsure of his decision. He was still wanting to reach out for help. He came to me in hopes of seeking understanding and closure, only to realize that he had done wrong by everyone he knew. Now he just wants to live the rest of his life in peace, with those he loved and cared about, instead of going through all the trouble and possible agony that medicine would do for him.' Shadow relaxed his arms, knowing full well what needed to be said, and perhaps the full reason of why he stayed.

"Tails…we need to respect Sonic's decision."

Tails turned toward Shadow in shock, then his eyes were filled with anger that even sent chills down Shadow's spine. "How…could you say that?!"

"Please Tails…just because doctors can do something doesn't mean that it's the answer."

"Why would you say that?! We can fight this and give him more time! More time to be with us!"

"More time to do what? To be miserable and in pain, and I can guarantee you that chemotherapy is no walk in the park. He'll feel even more terrible than now, and there is only a small chance that it does any good whatsoever."

"You guys can't just say 'it's over' and be okay with that! I won't stand for it! I won't let that happen!"

"Sonic has the final say in this."

Everyone in the room turned to Sonic, waiting for an answer to an unsaid question. Sonic had been looking away the whole time, but now he raised his head to look Tails in the eye. "I'm sorry Tails…but this is what I want."

Tails just stared at Sonic, and for a brief while he looked like he was going to punch Sonic in the face. Instead, the ran to the door and threw it open before leaving, which knocked Espio to the side and into the dresser thus revealing his colors. Shadow sighed while Sonic looked perturbed, wondering how long the chameleon had been standing there.

* * *

Sonic went home the next day, despite everyone's objections. Most of Sonic's friends wanted him to try something, anything at all. However, Sonic kept firm on his decision and made that clear. Sonic decided to stay with Tails at the workshop, despite the concerns of being so far away from a hospital. He did seem fine for the first month, however he became a little more delusional and tired as the second month went by. By the time the third month came, Sonic had died. He was happy though, and no one could say that he didn't enjoy his last moments alive.

Tails did not speak with Sonic for many days after their fight, but eventually he accepted what was going to happen. Tails was still upset with Sonic, even after the blue hedgehog passed, for doing as such. Nevertheless, he knew that harassing Sonic or anybody else wouldn't change things. Tails made a place for Sonic at his workshop to stay in, to which Sonic did until his death.

Knuckles was far more furious when he found out, but, surprisingly, he was the first to become okay with it. He would take time off Angel Island to visit Sonic. If Sonic was feeling well, they would spar for fun, despite Tails and Amy's objections. If not, Knuckles would relax and watch T.V. with Sonic, a form of entertainment that he didn't have on the island.

Amy wanted to marry Sonic before he died, to which Sonic kept insisting that it was not a good idea. He wanted her to fall in love with someone else and not burden herself with a dying husband. It took awhile but Amy was eventually convinced to let the topic go. She did, however, stick around and become a nurse to Sonic. At first, Sonic was weirded out by this; as time passed he became thankful for her presence and her constant awareness for his health.

Cream and Cheese came by often to play with Sonic. They didn't seem to understand what was going on with Sonic, but they truly enjoyed being the ones to put a smile on his face. When Sonic became bed ridden, they would read to Sonic from their books. He enjoyed being around them, even when he not fully himself.

Team Chaotix offered up their services as guardians and protectors, even though nothing happened as far as an attack. They would stay all day and 'patrol the area', though at times it felt as they were goofing off unintentionally. It was Espio that remained at night, keeping constant vigilance and eye out for danger, just as he said he would in the hospital room that day. Sonic was rather nervous having Espio and the rest of the team constantly around, but it did provide some relief and was sometimes amusing.

The others kept to themselves. They did not want to bother Sonic and cause trouble. This changed when his final days arrived, as they came by to visit and try to be helpful. It did break their hearts when Sonic would forget things or was not sure of what was going on, but they kept a cheery face on for him.

Eggman was rather respectful during this time, though no one knew how he found out about Sonic's condition. He did not cause trouble or terrorize anything until a week after Sonic's service. He did come stop by during the memorial service, but only after the said service began and he left before it was over, being quiet the whole time.

Shadow remained distant the entire time, not once visiting Sonic. Many of Sonic's friends were upset by this but Sonic was very understanding of it. The two hedgehogs did stay in contact. Once a week, Sonic would call Shadow and ask how things were; in response Shadow would ask how things were going for Sonic. Sonic had never said the words out loud, but deep-down Shadow knew that Sonic was thankful for his help. The week that Sonic didn't call was when Shadow knew the young blue blur had passed. He did attend the memorial service, along with Rouge and Omega. The three arrived on time and left few minutes afterwards, saying nothing.

Now Shadow stood before Sonic's grave. It wasn't located near the city like his statues and monuments were but was instead underneath a small oak tree near a bed of flowers. It felt right to do it this way, as Sonic was very humble despite his flashiness and outgoing behavior. The sun was setting, giving the landscape a darker feel to it. Shadow stared at the gravestone, reading the words to himself repeatedly.

HERE LIES

SONIC MAURICE THE HEDGEHOG

A true hero, friend, and brother.

He deserved more than what was given to him, yet he lived a full happy life.

It wasn't much, and not as elaborate at the other things that the country did or said, but it was enough. Shadow closed his eyes, hearing someone come up beside him. "Hey. Been awhile, huh?" He knew it to be Tails' voice. Without looking at the young fox, he responded, "Yeah. It has."

"…Thanks for coming to the service. I know you two weren't close, but it was nice to see you there."

"…Your welcome."

It remained quiet between the two of them again as they watched the grave, perhaps in hopes that it would do something to break the tension between them. It was getting darker, the shadows covering the field in darkness. The cicadas were fading out, leaving the soundscape open for the crickets to play. Fireflies rose from the forest and began dancing around the two of them.

"Shadow" Tails said, breaking the serenity that was occurring amongst them. Shadow did truthfully flinch at sound of the fox's voice, but his gaze remained. "How long did you know?"

"Know what? His disease or his death?"

"Neither. I meant his decision."

Shadow sighed, then turned his gaze to Tails, who remained firm in his stance as he stared at the black hedgehog. "To be honest, I didn't truly know until he said something. However, I figured it out when I saw the warning signs."

"Warning signs…?" Tails asked, his eyes narrowing as he tilted his head in confusion.

"It was clear that something was bothering him. He wanted me to do something, anything really. I saw it…perhaps from my own experience from Maria. I can't remember that far back well, but I couldn't help but notice how…close it sounded to what she was going through. I knew the best thing was to talk to him, and to see if I could get him to open up and share, either to me or anyone else."

"Couldn't you have fixed up the ARK for him? It should have the capabilities to protect and aid him."

"If I could, I would. Still, you think Sonic would have wanted that? In the end, he was fine. Yes, he didn't want to prolong his life, but he did want to maintain what quality he had left."

The two just stared at each other, as if waiting for something to break between them. Then they returned their gazes at the gravestone. There was no way to convince Tails, and Shadow knew it, as Tails thought the same about Shadow and his thoughts. Still they stood there, waiting for the dawn to rise and bring a new day.


End file.
